


Maintaining Cover

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: trope_bingo, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Marshal Jack Carter's undercover task was simple: obtain--through any means possible--the necessary information to capture wanted fugitive and suspected murderer Eva Thorne. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected to meet such an attractive man... his neighbor, Nathan Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill the **au:neighbors** square on my trope-bingo card. It's been a while since I've written anything Eureka related, so I'm a little apprehensive about posting this, especially since I have a half-finished Eureka story sitting in my google!docs.
> 
> Having said that, here's my standard disclaimer: this story is unbetaed, so any and all errors are mine.

The universe hated him, Jack Carter decided or at least he did as soon as he received his current assignment. As a member of a special joint task force with the FBI and DEA, Jack somehow managed to draw the short end of the straw and ended being the one asked (read: forced) to go undercover, in order to nail their suspect to the wall.

“Carter, stop moving.” Jo demanded while trying to attach the micro camera to his suit lapel. From the moment he had donned the Tom Ford suit, Jack had been looking for any means to escape his expensive clothe prison.

“I don’t see why I couldn’t just wear one of my own suits.” He grumbled, rolling his shoulders back and forth, hoping to release some of the tension in the new cloth.

Rolling her eyes, Jo replied, “Because your suits look like you got them at a bargain basement sale.”

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed, “I’ll have you know, Abby bought that suit from Macy’s.”

“I rest my case.” Jo replied before stepping back to check the video feed on the monitor. The fact that Abby bought the suit didn’t lend much credence to Jack’s statement; their divorce had been almost six years ago, thus making the suit in question at least six years old. Yet, Jo would probably place it closer to eight; by the last year of Jack’s marriage, he had been on the road more than he had been home.

“Are we good?” Jack asked impatiently. He hated the suit, he hated undercover work, and he hated that he was going to break his promise to his daughter, Zoey. She had asked for one thing from him: to be in the area on Wednesday to see her school play. The play was Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream in space and according to her, its student director was an ‘absolute artistic genius’.

The technician seated at the monitor gave Jack a thumbs up before turning back to the equipment in front of him and pointedly ignoring their conversation concerning Jack’s terrible tastes in clothing.

Straightening the lapels of Jack’s suit jacket, Jo leaned in close and said, “Remember we’ll be watching you, Carter. Try and not get shot at this time.”

“Hey! It was one time!” Jack exclaimed, put out by Jo having made mention of a one time incident involving some less than stellar flirting (read: verging on sexual harassment) and the recipient in question being in possession of a legal handgun. Talk about awkward for everyone involved, except for Jo. She thought the whole thing was highly amusing and decided to keep hold of it for her rainy day blackmail material... if she ever needed it.

Rolling her eyes, Jo patted Jack’s chest before stepping away. “Let’s go then. The property manager is meeting you in fifteen.”

“Alright,” Jack grumbled and tugged at the hem of his suit jacket. “See you on the flipside.” He quipped before leaving. Although the FBI had set up long-term surveillance down in a vacant apartment across the street from their target’s residence, they still needed someone to closely monitor her. And if they played their cards right, the agent inside would find the remaining evidence needed to take Eva Thorne...Mary Perkins down, who’s wanted by the FBI’s white collar division for embezzlement and suspicion of murder.

***

“As you can see, Mr. Bishop, this condo is equipped with all the latest home gadgets,” Sarah, the property manager, gushed as she lead Jack on a tour of the home. The condo was amazing and Jack would have killed for a place like it. However, there was no way he could afford it on a marshal’s salary; it was nice to dream sometimes.

“It seems great, Sarah.” Jack replied while admiring the view of the skyline. “I’ve been wondering, what are the neighbors like?”

“Well on this floor, there is Ms. Thorne and Mr. Stark.”

Turning around to look at Sarah, who had come to stand behind him, Jack asked, “And what are they like?”

“Ms. Thorne is a recent widow, who generally keeps to herself.” Sarah said, giving Jack a small smile. “As for Mr. Stark, he’s...”

“An asshole?” Jack supplied, taking a stab in the dark about Stark’s possible personality.

Sarah giggled and bit her lip, clearly embarrassed at being found out. “I was going to say high-maintenance or go with difficult.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Jack told her with a wink and grin. “Now where are those papers I need to sign.”

“So you’re taking the condo.” Sarah said, face lighting up with a smile. “They’re in the kitchen, so if you’ll just follow me.” Jack nodded his head and followed, picking up his briefcase along the way. Once the papers were signed and the down payment cleared, the FBI movers would be here in a couple of days to assist Jack in “moving.”

***

“Hi, sorry.” Jack apologized when he ran into the sharply dressed man in the hallway outside his condo. Jo had just called with a possible lead concerning Eva Thorne and according to FBI surveillance, she was currently out of her apartment, so what better time to do a little snooping. “I didn’t see you there. My bad.”

The darker haired man rolled his eyes and retorted, “Of course not. It’s not like I wasn’t standing here for the last five minutes before you came barreling around the corner.”

“I did apologize,” Jack countered, annoyed by the other man’s attitude and seeming smugness. God, Jack hated smug. Abby’s new boyfriend did smug and every time Jack had to talk to him, whether on the phone or in person, Jack got this undeniable urge to punch him in the face.

“Nathan Stark.”

Jack rolled his eyes at the outstretched hand, deciding whether or not he wanted to shake it. A couple of seconds passed before Jack grasped it and said, “Jack Bishop. Just moved in.”

“Oh, yes. Sarah mentioned you.” Nathan replied, letting go of Jack’s hand and taking a step back. “So what do you do?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, though secretly he was glancing over Nathan’s shoulders, keeping an eye out in case Thorne reappeared. “This and that. What about you?”

“Nobel prize winning mathematician and inventor.” Nathan said smoothly; clearly, he was very proud of his accomplishment if the look of his face was any indication.

“That’s awesome!” Jack exclaimed with a tad bit too much enthusiasm. Glancing at his watch, Jack mentally counted how long it had been since Jo’s phone call. “I’m so sorry, but I’m kind of late for a meeting.”

With a nod of his head, Nathan stepped to the side, allowing Jack to pass him. “I guess I’ll see you around, Jack.” Nathan drawled, eye sweeping up and down Jack’s suit clad body in clear interest.

Jack’s body warmed at the obvious attention before shutting down again. He was here to catch Mary Perkins, not pick up a man... even if Nathan Stark was gorgeous and interested. If it had been any other time, Jack would’ve taken the offer given. “Yeah. See you around, Nathan.” Jack replied as he walked away. Once he was around the corner, Jack stopped, waiting until he heard the sound of Nathan’s door closing before heading back to Thorne’s door.

***

“Jack, you’re suppose to twist then push.” Nathan stated when he came upon Jack kicking his front door.

Thumping his head softly against the door, Jack groaned and said, “I know that. I’m not an idiot, Stark. My lock’s jammed and the number for the super is my condo, which I can’t get to because my door won’t freak-ing open!”

“Woe! Take it easy, Jack.” Nathan replied, holding his hands in front of his body, showing Jack that he didn’t intend to make any sudden moves. “How about we go to my place, where I’ll give you the super’s number, and make some coffee while we wait.”

“Thanks, Nathan.” Jack said with a grateful smile on his face. After the day he had, Jack needed a little kindness, otherwise he was on the verge of snapping. Finding hard evidence against Thorne was proving to harder than Jack had originally been lead to believe.

“Anytime, Jack.” Nathan said and returned Jack’s smile with a small one of own.

***

Nathan rolled over and glanced at his bedroom clock, moaning at the time and the person banging on his front door. He had just fallen into bed a mere three hours ago after spending all of yesterday and most of last night trying to work out some probability theory related to a paper he was co-authoring with an acquiescence in Tokyo. The thirteen hour time difference meant that Nathan’s sleep schedule would be all out of whack until his paper was finished and published.

Stumbling sleepily to the door, Nathan threw open the door to see Jack standing on the other side, his hand poised to knock again. “Hi, sorry, Nathan. Did I wake you?” He asked sheepishly, even though he already knew the answer to the question in the face of Nathan’s rumpled sleep pants and t-shirt.

“Of course not, Jack.” Nathan sneered, unable to keep the mild irritation out of his voice. “I just thought it’d be fun to lay in my bed and pretend to actually sleep.”

Jack frowned, looking every bit apologetic as he said, “Sorry for waking you. I’ll let you get back to sleep.” Turning on his heel, Jack started to walk away but Nathan quickly called him back.

“Jack, wait. I’m awake now, why not just tell me what you need so I can go back to bed.”

“I’m expecting a delivery this afternoon. I need someone to sign for it and make sure the delivery men set it up properly.” Jack explained apologetically; he hadn’t meant to wake the other man up.

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. Normally he would’ve been annoyed at being asked to do such a mundane task; however, one of his weaknesses was a pretty face. “Okay, Jack. I’ll do it.”

“Thanks so much, Nathan,” Jack beamed. “I owe you one.”

“Count on it.” Nathan replied and then closed the door on a still smiling Jack. If Nathan hadn’t, in his tired state, he was very much in danger of of pulling Jack into his arms to kiss that smile off his face before taking him back to bed with him.

***

“So you’re a not so secret secret agent?” Nathan quipped as he wandered over to where Jack was standing, surrounded by various agents in their field jackets.

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned at the terrible joke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nathan.” After six weeks of playing neighbor to Nathan Stark, Jack had developed a rapport with the man; one, which at times, seemed to verge on the possibility of an actual relationship.

“Sure you don’t,” Nathan smirked. “Though, it makes sense now, why you refused my advances. I was starting to think you were just that oblivious.”

“I wasn’t,” Jack told him and sighed. “Believe me, I was interested. But my job came first.”

“Was?” Nathan stated, eyebrow raised.

Jack chuckled lightly and shook his head then said, “Am. I am still interested.”

“Good. How much longer will this take?” Nathan asked while gesturing to the flashing vehicles and agents milling around outside his building.

“Probably another couple of hours.” Jack remarked with a shrug. “Why?”

Nathan smiled and bumped Jack’s shoulder with his own. “I was thinking we could go back to my place, get a cup of coffee, and see where the night took us.”

“I like that idea.”

“I thought you might,” Nathan responded.

Biting the inside of his lip, Jack glanced around the crowded street until his eyes landed on Jo. who seemed to be in the middle of yelling at whoever was on the other end of her phone. “Let’s say 2 hours and I’ll call you if that changes?”

“Want me to order Thai or Greek?”

Tapping his finger against his chin, Jack thought about for a couple of seconds before saying, “Thai’s fine.”

Nathan nodded and twisted on his heel, walking away from Jack and the rest of the agents with his hands clasped behind his back. Jack’s eyes followed Nathan as he left, enjoying the view until the sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present.

“Hot date tonight, Carter?” Jo said jokingly, causing the tips of Jack’s ears to redden slightly.

“Shut up, Josefina.” Jack shot back, laughing smugly when a flash of anger crossed her face.

Jo had a deep-seated loathing for her name; Abby had once theorized that her hatred stemmed from having been raised in a male-dominated household, so she had compensated by stripping herself of her femininity to ‘become one of the guys’ and fit in at home.

“I hate you, Carter.” Jo grumbled and punched him in his arm. “Mansfield wants to debrief you before letting you go,” she explained, referring to their temporary FBI boss.

“Awwww... tell me you don’t mean it, pokie.” Jack mocked, frowning at his best friend and coworker. “Thanks, Jo.”

“Come on, Carter.” Jo replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him the general direction of Mansfield, who currently appeared to be in the throes of one of his epic tantrums. A sight that nobody should have to see and yet... comical for those not on the receiving end of it.

“Will you protect me from him?” Jack whispered once they were within hearing range of Mansfield.

Jo laughed and patted Jack on the back before shoving him in the direction of the uptight FBI section chief. At least there was a light at the end of Jack’s tunnel... in a couple of hours, he’d have Nathan to make any bruised or hurt feelings disappear.


End file.
